More To A Dragons Heart
by Ice Age Dragon
Summary: Everything was peaceful on the island of Berk until a sorcerer in training said a spell wrong and transported Geoff and Drake to the island hiccup and his friends were staying for their survival test.When Drake meets dragons he is excited until he meets toothless and gets flustered around her,but Geoff will wonder will Drake stay at Berk or come home?
1. New World Of Dragons

**Hello my fellow readers this is my very first crossover fanfic and I loved the movies Dragon Heart and How to train your dragons so much that I decided to cross them over and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The days were nice and warm for the people here in their humble home a noble and kind King looked out for his people and after the entire fiasco that happened with Griffin or Lord Osric of Crossley,Drake was happy learning about his species with Monk Mansel and at times would have fun with Geoff and would be fascinated on learning more about the dragons and most likely his father who was quite famous since he was named after the constellation _**Draco**_ and for sacrificing himself to stop the tyranny in Bowen's home and he would sometimes feel lonely knowing that he is the last dragon now since Griffin is dead and the prophecy is over and the kingdom is now safe.

But from a far off land a young sorcerer was about to finish his spell when a friend of his came and interrupted him and ruined the spell.

"sorry" Gareth said to his sorcerer friend

"it's alright Gareth,let's hope the spell I said didn't cause any problems" Lorne said with a sigh

* * *

 ***Drake***

The evening in the kingdom was a sight to see in the clouds,and especially when your enjoying it with your best friend and yes he tends to scream when I would go higher and then would just laugh it off in fear.

"alright Drake what should we do now?" Geoff asked his friend

"well we could always go back before we hit that tree" drake insisted before Geoff realized what he said

"wait...what?" Geoff replied before he saw the big tree "that tree" Geoff muttered in worry

I still haven't gotten the hand of landing but at times I would land safely but those other times I would crash into things,like this tree for example.

"Ahhhhh!" Drake and Geoff yelled in fear as they hit the tree and felt pain everywhere

I was sore and so was Geoff but we shared each other's pain so it felt even worse when Geoff hit his head on a tree branch.

"ow" drake and Geoff said in pain

"okay I will work on not getting hurt while you work on your landing" Geoff said rubbing his head in pain

"good idea now let's go before have another accident" drake said as he shook his head

We stood and decided to walk home since Geoff didn't trust that I could land safely if I flew us home but for the time being it did take a few minutes to get home anyway.

"so you still have training to become a knight and yet all my studying is finished" drake said with a laugh

"hey becoming a knight takes years not months" Geoff said with a stern voice

"Well at least I'm not the one getting in trouble" drake said with a chuckle

"I'm seventeen what could happen" Geoff said as a magic portal magically appeared under him

"Geoff!" Drake yelled as he was pulled into the portal as well

I was inside the portal and everything was blue but soon I caught sight of Geoff and he seemed to be alright except he kept screaming for his life.

"Geoff screaming won't get us out of here!" Drake yelled sternly

"sorry it's the only thing I'm thinking of!" Geoff screamed in panic

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to get to him but before I could we saw blue skies and water and realized we made it out the strange magic portal.

"drake can't fly!" Geoff yelled in fear

I grabbed Geoff just in time before he could go into the water and freeze to death since it somehow became very cold.

* * *

 ***Toothless***

Its been months after the defeat of Viggo Grimborn and life couldn't be much better which might last for as long as it takes but I would rather enjoy the present than the future.

 _"Okay toothless,we have to head back before dad starts to worry" hiccup said as he enjoyed the sunset_

"alright" toothless said as she stretched cat-like to relieve some stiff muscles

Hiccup got on my back and I flew is back to Berk even though I lost my tail-fin,he controls my movement of flight to make me fly once more,which is great but I wanted to feel free again.

 _"you know toothless there's so much more of the archipelago that we don't know about and there might be more dragons...or night furies" hiccup said with a sigh_

"hiccup there are..." Toothless was interrupted with a sudden storm appearing out of no where

I tried to stay airborn long enough to get near Berk but the winds were to strong and the rain wasn't making this easy for me or hiccup.

"hiccup I have a plan but it's a bit crazy" toothless muttered

Before hiccup could react I flew above the clouds and saw sunlight and then tucked my wings and got ready for a dive which hiccup screamed out his fear,I finally opened my wings when I saw land and landed gracefully on Berk and hiccup was to shocked to say anything but he didn't need to when the storm suddenly stopped.

"what was that all about?" Toothless said to herself

 _"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in relief and worry_

 _"dad before you react me and toothless are fine" hiccup reassured_

 _"alright,get the riders I want to know about the situation now" Stoick ordered but then gave his son a hug_

I looked at Stoick and he walked away along with Skullcrusher,I soon saw the other dragons but they seemed to be a bit shaken from the strange occurrence that happened a moment ago.

 _"alright bud,we need to figure out what's going on" hiccup said as he had this stern look in his eye_

"If you say so hiccup" toothless said with determination

he got on my back and we went to find the others while in the air and hoping that strange weather won't happen again while we're flying.

* * *

 ***Geoff***

Me and Drake were finding our way home but we just saw water and after hours of searching we finally realized home was far away.

"How are we going to get back?" Drake asked his friend as he searched the waters

"I don't know,but we need to find shelter before it gets dark" Geoff said as he saw the sun setting

We soon found an island and it was peaceful enough,lots of evergreen trees and the fresh smell of the ocean breeze every now and then,we soon set up camp near the edge of the forest but away from the freezing waters.

"So what do we do in the meantime we're here?" Geoff asked his dragon friend

"I'm not sure,I've never read anything about magic portals before" Drake said truthfully

"well I'm not sure how much time we can stay here,I might die in this cold and you could too" Geoff said in worry

"don't worry I can keep us warm for the night" Drake said with a smile as he put his wings over Geoff

I smiled at drake and we stared at the sky and saw that the constellation **_Draco_** was in this realm and wondered if any dragons here also knew about sharing their hearts with us humans.

"Let's get some sleep,we'll need it if we want to find out what's here" Geoff said

"I'm going to stay up a little longer" drake said as he stared at the night sky

I nodded and I rested my head against his stomach,for days I've been thinking if drake is lonely since he is the only dragon left in our homeland but we don't know if any other dragons exist.

* * *

 ***Stormfly***

It's been a day since the weather incident and some dragons are still spooked about it but I wasn't going to let that stop me from spending a relaxing day with Astrid.

"A beautiful blue sky and no strange storms" Meatlug said startling Stormfly

"stop doing that" stormfly said in a playful manner

"sorry,so the humans are going to go camping on Dragon Island" Meatlug said as she saw the clear sky

"yup,Stoick wants them to practice their survival skills" hookfang said scaring Stormfly and Meatlug

"Stop that!" Meatlug and Stormfly yelled at hookfang in shock

"sorry...but it's true the humans are going to need us to drop them off while we enjoy our day off" hookfang said with a relaxed look

"yeah I know right" barfbelch said in sync scaring Hookfang,Stormfly,and Meatlug

Stop That!" Hookfang,Stormfly,and Meatlug yelled angrily

"sorry" BarfBelch said in sync

We all soon laughed but screamed again when we heard toothless did a fly by with hiccup on her back and she broke the sound barrier while flying at half her speed.

"she has got to stop doing that" Hookfang said

"it's toothless besides we only know most about her" Meatlug said as she saw fishlegs come with the other humans

"that's true" BarfBelch said in sync

we saw the humans and they greeted us with a smile then we flew off and headed towards Dragon Island for the rest of the two months we have.

 **At Dragon Island**

I saw Dragon Island up ahead and by the time we landed we saw toothless sleeping and hiccup studying plant life while his things were all set up.

 _"what took you guys so long?" Hiccup asked the gang as he noticed they arrived_

 _"well we don't have a night fury that defies the speed limit and sound barrier" Astrid remarked_

 _"oh...I should've waited but I really wanted to study more about that strange set of stars I found a few weeks ago" hiccup said excitingly_

 _"Really,what does it look like?" Fishlegs asked in pure excitement_

 _"well it looks like a dragon when you picture them together" hiccup started to explain to the others_

The humans started to unpack their things as hiccup explained the group of stars that looked like a dragon but me and the others got bored except for toothless who was listening to every word he was saying.

* * *

 ***Toothless***

I listened to hiccup's findings about the stars but they're really beautiful to look at when your feeling troubled.

 _"Okay let's set up a campfire and talk about what to do for our two months here" hiccup said as he carried a few pieces of sticks_

 _"ugh!...it's always work with you,can't we do something fun?" Snotlout asked in annoyance as he dropped a few pieces of large wood_

 _"if you want to freeze to death be my guest,remember no dragons" Fishlegs informed with a blank stare_

 _"fine" snotlout said in defeat_

The humans got to work while I decided to explore the forest for a while,knowing what used to be on this island gave me shivers and you can still feel the fear from the dragons that died on the dark side of the forest.

'whoever is stupid enough to go in there...good luck' toothless thought as she remembered the rumors that claimed dragons don't comes out of Darkside Forest

The rumors about that forest didn't have a real truth since some of them are made up but others might be true since they did say the Red Death died there because of me and hiccup and yet things about the island changed but not the entire island.

'a walk around the forest would be good' toothless thought to herself

Walks around the forest help me clear my head but mostly I love looking at the stars,they help me remember my past at times.I kept walking until I heard a roar and I stopped and looked around and when I heard it again,I realized it came from Darkside Forest.

"whoever is in there needs help" toothless muttered

I knew the circumstances of going into the forest but I couldn't leave that dragon to get hurt in that forest or worst.

"if we get out of this alive...I'm going to kill that dragon myself" toothless said as she ran in to the forest and searched for the mystery dragon

* * *

 **hello my fellow readers this is my first crossover story so I hope you enjoy it and yes I am using a female toothless and the pairing of this story is Toothless x Drake. Alright chapter 2 I hope it would be up soon if I'm not busy with school**


	2. Learning The Truth

**Hello everyone this is my second chapter to my first crossover story and I love the reviews that some of you have posted and don't I'll try to keep up with my schedule to update my story.**

* * *

 ***Drake***

It was already night and I heard a strange sound though I paid no attention to it but I couldn't go back to sleep even if it didn't turn out to be nothing.

"Geoff..." Drake said as his human companion was wide awake staring into the forest

"I know,I heard it to" Geoff said as he grabbed a large stick and tried to look threatening

We kept looking into the forest until I saw boars?,but they didn't seem to be causing harm but I was mistaken as these boars were the size of Geoff.

"geoff..." Drake said in worry

"Run!" Geoff yelled as he ran into the forest

I called out after Geoff but I flew overhead but when he fell and he broke his wrist,I fell out of the sky in agony and I heard Geoff come towards me then apologized but I soon saw the giant boars and we thought all was lost until we heard a whistling sound and saw a purple blast was shot at the boars and they all scattered.

"What was that?" Geoff asked

"I have no idea" drake murmured softly

 _ **"a thank you would be nice" said a dark lithe figure as she walked towards them**_

"thank you" drake said softly as he stared at the female before him

 _ **"You can speak human?,how is that possible?" Toothless said to the strange male before her**_

"uh...well then" Geoff was about to introduce himself when toothless cut him off when toothless was surrounded by light

"that's better,I don't normally do this since around here dragons aren't supposed to have conversations with the humans" toothless said sternly

"alright,I'm Geoff and this here is my companion Drake" Geoff introduced to her

"my name is toothless well known by humans,but my true name can only be spoken by the mate I choose" toothless stated

"We'll do you know how to get out of this forest?" Drake asked toothless

"of course,I used to fly around here when I was very little but nothing comes in or out of this forest...your just lucky to be alive" toothless said a little angrily

"well thank you for saving us" drake said with a smile

"it's alright,but we need to get out of here,and judging by your broken wrist you won't seem to stand very well" toothless said

"well that's good to know" drake said as he glared at Geoff

"sorry" Geoff laughed nervously

I looked at the female before me and she seemed confused by what I mean and I was confused as well,didn't she know dragons can share their heart with humans who they deemed worthy of.

* * *

 ***Stormfly***

I woke up to the morning rays and I found toothless gone but then I saw her come out the woods with two others.

 _"hiccup" Astrid said as she readied her axe_

 _"yeah I know I see them too" hiccup said as he approached toothless with caution_

 _"hello I'm Geoff and this here is my companion Drake...and we seemed to have stumbled upon your lands" Geoff said with no way to tell them of magic_

 _"wow...it's like they came in a magic portal when the mysterious storm came around yesterday" tuffnut said dumbly_

 _"now that would be...completely and utterly stupid" snotlout said with sarcasm as he crossed his arms_

I saw the strange human go talk with our humans companions but toothless seemed to be at lost for words.

"Toothless why aren't you taking?" Meatlug said with concern as toothless said nothing

"hey you,Drake,did you do do something not to make her talk" hookfang said angrily as drake didn't say anything

"why aren't..." Barf started

"they speaking" Belch finished

Soon the humans came back but when our humans said hello to drake,it seemed he couldn't help his manners.

 _"Hello" drake said as Geoff put his hand on his face as toothless groaned_

 _"your not supposed to talk" Geoff whispered very lowly so the others wouldn't hear_

 _"I'm not...oh...sorry" Drake said with realization_

I soon glared at toothless and soon I nodded my head so we could talk more privately along with the others and as soon we were out of range I turned towards toothless.

"you used the speaking spell did you" Stormfly said sternly as toothless nodded

"toothless we are forbidden to use that spell you knew that" Meatlug said sternly

"well at least this Drake can tell us that he actually came through a magic portal yesterday when I was doing my rounds" hookfang said plainly

"you saw him and his rider?,and you didn't say anything!" Stormfly said agitated

he shrugged and soon we went back to our humans but it seems toothless was finding the quiet life a bit overwhelming.

"that is why we don't use the spell toothless" Stormfly said as toothless glared at her

I chuckled but when her rider came to ask how her day was she spoke which made hiccup faint and all the others and Geoff face palmed.

 _"oops" toothless said with a small nervous chuckle_

I rolled my eyes at toothless and then noticed how drake was lifting his paw and how his rider seemed to be holding his wrist carefully.

* * *

 ***Hiccup***

I groaned and noticed how the others were just staring at their dragons and then at toothless and turns out my dragon is a girl which is going to be hard to explain to my dad.

"good morning hiccup,I believe toothles would like to speak to you" Geoff said as he attended drake's broken wrist

I looked at toothless and he-...she was staring at me and I didn't know what to say so I decided to smile a little.

 _"I know this is strange but it's the only way to communicate to them at the time at least" toothless said truthfully_

"well at least I know what my dragon is a girl" hiccup said with a chuckle

 _"took you long enough" toothless said with a chuckle_

We soon saw the gang crossing their arms and the only expression on their faces was a bit stoic.

"you finally figured out you dragon is a girl" Astrid said as she put her hand on her head then waved it in the air in a displeased manner

"Yeah,even me and ruffnut knew she was a she" tuffnut stated as he got distracted with a shiny thing snotlout made with his helmet

I stared at them and I stood up from the hard ground and sighed knowing toothless she wouldn't help with this one.

"I have some serious explaining to do" hiccup pointed out

I looked over a Geoff and drake and knew they had some explaining to do and I realized toothless and drake could talk.

"Who's going to tell the village we have talking dragons" hiccup pointed to toothless and drake

"I have something to do that day" Astrid said as she went towards Stormfly

"me and ruffnut are going to Loki Vikings that day" tuffnut said as he and ruffnut went in the woods to find materials for their latest prank

"don't look at me" fishlegs said quickly as he started reading the book of dragons

"he's your dad" snotlout said plainly

I thanked them for their help and I looked at toothless and she growled a little knowing I was on my own for this.

"so how did you two end up here?" Hiccup asked knowing they weren't from any Vikings tribes he knew

"well I come from a far off kingdom and drake is the only dragon there after his father died protecting the said kingdom from doom from a tyrant prince" Geoff explained shortly

"okay I knew that since your clothes don't really look vikingly" hiccup pointed out with a shrug from his shoulders

we laughed and talked and he explained how the dragons went extinct in his homeland well all except for drake but I explained how there was many dragons here in the archipelago and many waiting to be discovered.

* * *

 ***Toothless***

I saw hiccup and Geoff talking and decided to talk with drake since he seemed to keep staring at me and whenever I looked at him he would look away quickly as if nothing happened.

"so I hear your the only dragon in your homeland" toothless said softly

"well yes,but I don't mind humans,there are afraid of dragons" drake said looking at her

"yes,but your a dragon and they don't fear you now?" Toothless questioned

"well I saved their lives when another dragon took the form of a human for two-hundred years" drake said

"dragons don't do that" toothless stated

He seemed confused and started to explain it was curse put upon the dragon he wouldn't name for some apparent reason but I didn't mind.

"so do you and your friends always come here?" Drake said as he stared at the sea

"well not exactly,we come here so we can enjoy two months without any jobs at our home and they are on a survival trip" toothless explained

"that explains much" drake said with a chuckle

We talked for sometime and would often laugh at our back stories and he even told me how the constellation **_Draco_** was the heaven for dragons but it needed to be earned in order to enter.

"you know so much about the stars yet you know very little of what an actual dragon can do" toothless said softly

"well I learn to do things on my own when Geoff doesn't get himself hurt than I should be good even though I can feel his pain" drake said the last part a bit loud

"okay,falling wasn't my intention and breaking my wrist wasn't either" Geoff argued as he pointed his right non-broken hand at him

"we share a heart and yet you almost get yourself killed everyday" drake snorted

Soon I heard all the conversations stop and I looked at Drake as if he was mad but he wasn't joking.

"dragons aren't allowed to share their hearts Drake" toothless said in whisper

"Geoff was dying I couldn't let him die even though it was my blast that nearly killed him when I defeated Griffin" drake stated

I looked away from Drake when he looked at me but his eyes held guilt and I had the same look when I nearly killed a dear friend of mine when I was very young.


	3. HumanDragon Problems

**I'm sorry for not posting in a while I was dealing with things and I was working on school work but now I'm back and I can't promise weekly chapters but I will try to upload more.**

* * *

 ***Toothless***

Three days have passed by and the first month was already passing by quickly than expected,I haven't spoken to drake and neither have the dragons in the archipelago has known of sharing hearts but it is forbidden since the heart can be corrupt and can be persuaded by someone you love.

"Toothless you need to remove the spell now it's isn't safe for you to talk while there's more enemies out there" Stormfly said as she laid beside toothless

 _"I've been meaning to but I'm to weak to even perform it again" Toothless admitted_

"I wish I could help you but the spell can only be removed by the one who did the deed" Stormfly said as she got up and flew off into the waters for a morning flight

My friend was right,I shouldn't have never done that spell but it was the only way since I only know few little words of the human language but they wouldn't understand me if I spoke mine.

 _'I need time to think' toothless said as she stood and left the ledge of the cliff side_

I walked down the path and somehow started enjoying the wildlife until I bumped into something and stood back a little shaking my head from the dizziness that followed.

 _"Oh...toothless,I'm sorry I didn't mean to be in your way" Drake said as he looked at her_

 _"it's fine,I wasn't watching where I was going" toothless said as she turned to look but found she was mere inches away from his snout_

I tensed up a little since I don't usually get close to others physically and he seemed to notice my discomfort and back away a little and stood tall once more.I was half his size and yet his golden brown scales mixed in well with the forest.

 _"you are very hard to figure out,toothless" drake said with a smile_

 _"it's the way I am but are you willing to uncover my secrets" Toothless said as she walked away back to camp_

 _"even it means centuries,then so be it" drake said loud enough for toothless to hear_

I felt myself heat up at his words and no dragon has ever said that to me and not with so much care.

 _"Well then,you better get started...it will take a while" toothless said as she left him alone to think_

I never met a dragon who would share his heart even though it is forbidden here since the lives of dragons should be separate from the humans.

* * *

 ***Geoff***

I didn't see drake all morning and Hiccup and his friends were still looking at me strangely even though I explained it more than a hundred times.

"do you want me to explain it again?" Geoff said annoyed with a frown on his face

"yes...that would clear the tension and make it easier to tell my dad so..." Hiccup said as he rubbed his neck nervously

"well then,when a human dies the dragon has to see if he or she is not corrupted for the dragons heart can easily turn dark" Geoff said slowly as they others took in the information

"go on" Astrid said as she have him a suspicious stare

"well,I met drake in a secret chamber in the lands where I'm from...we tried unlocking his secret past and found out he can actually be a good spitter,he can spit a few yards..." Geoff was cut off by Astrid

"that's disgusting" Astrid and Hiccup said with a uncomfortable feeling

"well we suspect his mother breathed ice and snow and everyone knows of his father Draco,he was legendary he and his companion helped defeat a tyrant king but sadly Draco had to give his life to end his reign" Geoff said as he looked at them

I explained my story and they didn't ask questions since I explained it more clearly,my wrist wasn't throbbing anymore and luckily drake can heal quickly which means my wrist will be fine by the end of next week.

"so you and drake helped defeat a dragon that was turned into a human" Fishlegs said with awe

"yes,that pretty sums up everything" Geoff said as he looked around for drake

"hey has anyone seen our dragons?" Ruffnut asked the gang

"to mention it,I didn't see Drake all morning" Geoff said as he stood up from his spot

"great,baby sitting a dragon went wrong" snotlout said in a sarcastic manner

we all rolled out eyes and went into the forest to find the dragons even though they can take care of themselves,they still get into trouble.

* * *

 ***Stormfly***

I was with the gang well except toothless since she was still thinking about the entire situation with drake.

"what do we do?" Meatlug asked with worry

"we can't let anyone know he is connected to a human" Hookfang said with unease

"I know it would mean death for them both" stormfly said sadly

"but...has anydragon noticed how Drake acts towards toothless" meatlug said with a smirk

"yeah it's-" Barf started with a confused stare

"weird alright" Belch ended with a confused stare

"Maybe he doesn't know he is acting different" Hookfang suggested

We all laughed until we heard the humans calling for us even though we're not supposed to help them we tend to get into trouble at times.

"lets go before they actually start to panic" stormfly said with a laugh

"good point" hookfang

we left our spot on the cliff and went to find the humans only to see them running away from a flock of wild terrors and I bet the twin humans had something to do with it.

"should we help?" Meatlig asked

"in a few minutes" hookfang said as he saw the humans run

I rolled my eyes and decided to stop the chase after they figure out what tuffnut has in hand then I would stop the chase even though he stole a shiny stone from them.

* * *

 **yes I know the chapter is short but I will be moving this story to wattpad since for its more easier to use,although I would not be deleting my account on fan fiction I would just stop doing stories on this site I'm sorry but my mind is made up but I will finish my two stories.**


	4. Marriage causes trouble

**hello everyone,I'm sorry for not updating since last year but still I recommend you read my new story on wattpad it a trolls fanfic and it's a crossover so again my name is Moviegirl16 and if you created a account just follow me and I'll follow its simple so here's the chapter**

* * *

 ***Drake***

I saw Geoff running away from a flock of small dragons and soon stormfly stopped the chase but my other half had to trip over a rock and sprain his ankle which made me roar in pain.

"Sorry!...completely my fault!" Geoff said as he winced in pain when he stood from the ground

I glared at him and often I wish we didn't share each other's pain but it's the price I paid to save his life from death.

"you know your like a safety hazard for your dragon" snotlout said plainly as the twins were nodding their heads at him

"now I have to help an injured dragon...again" Astrid said as she grabbed a few bandages and a stick for some aparant reason

I looked at the blonde girl and she used something to distract me and I couldn't help stare at it since it kept moving and when I tried to catch it,I felt my paw being moved to the right angle to heal then it was being bandaged before I stood up which took her with me.

 _"sorry,I'll lay down now" Drake said with a sheepish smile_

"good because you don't want to know what the stick was actually for" Astrid said sternly

I stared at her confused and I looked at the other humans but they shrugged,the humans here have strange customs for everything but I tried to question it once but it only made it more confusing.

"alright,no walking around for three days" Astrid said to Drake

 _"great" Drake said sarcastically and then glared at geoff_

Soon I saw toothless come out of the forest and we stared for a few seconds until she directed her attention elsewhere with a small smile on her face.

'let the challenge begin' Drake said with a warm feeling

Toothless and her friends were the first dragons I've ever seen besides a painting of my father in my room back at the kingdom,yet she was the most mysterious dragon I've ever met in my life.

* * *

 ***Hookfang***

I looked at toothless and Drake,they both seemed oblivious for their attraction to one another but I remembered something very important which the gang might hate me for a few minutes.

"hey guys,isn't the elder arranging marriages the moment we get back?" Hookfnag said quietly

"oh yeah" Barf and Belch said in sync

"it's a good thing I already have a mate,and no the elder did not chose for me" stormfly said sternly at Hookfang

"okay,but I'm old enough to chose my own mate and so is meatlug...except for you and the twins you guys are already seeing someone" hoofing said plainly

"very funny but the only one who isn't old enough,is toothless and she doesn't know yet" meatlug said as she saw the wide eyed expressions on her friends faces

"uh...I guess she does now" hookfang said nervously

"uh-oh" meatlug said as she turned around and faced toothless

Toothless looked shocked and then she turned away from us and ran into the forest,stormfly was about to go after her but I stopped her.

"Wait stormfly,She needs to be alone right now" hookfang said sadly

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid" stormfly said softly

I sighed and the humans saw the entire thing but were confused on what was going on,Drake might've heard but he didn't say anything.

* * *

 ***Toothless***

I ran into the forest not caring to stop anytime soon and when I did,it was when I was to tired to even run.I was angry but I was also saddened I'm seventeen and I'm still not old enough to chose a mate yet.

 _"it isn't fair,I should be choosing who I marry not be forced to marry a stranger" toothless said as she was saddened by the entire ordeal_

I kept waking until I slipped on some loose rocks and fell inside a dark cavern,but when I landed I broke my wing and I couldn't fly out and I didn't know where I was but this cavern looks abandoned but that didn't help my unease.

 _"this is not good" toothless said in worry_

I tucked my wing in and I tried to stand but moving caused me much more pain,I tried once again but it was weakening my strength and I was beginning to see darkness around me.I was so tired,I laid down and slept and hopefully the others find me before something else does.

* * *

 ***Geoff***

It's been a few hours since we saw toothless run off into the forest,she seemed upset about something but didn't bother to stay and tell hiccup about it.

 _"Geoff,this bandage is very itchy" Drake said as he tried to bite it off_

"you know what Astrid said" Geoff said crossing his arms

 _"I know but...it's very itchy" Drake said as he pawed at it since Astrid used deathsong amber to keep him from ripping the bandage_

"well then try to forget about it" Geoff said as he was fixing his shoes when Drake spit on him

I wiped the gruesome liquid off my head and face and then glared at drake and he seemed to look as if nothing happened.

"alright that was uncalled for" Geoff said sternly

 _"I have no idea what your talking about and might as well forget about it" Drake said with a small smile_

I grumbled and went to find a clear spring to get rid of this disgusting substance off of me,but I was soon met by hiccup who seems to know my dilemma and lead me to a pond and I gladly jumped inside and washed all the salvia off me.

"that's much better" Geoff said as he came ashore

"well toothless used to do that when were fifteen so I know how it feels" hiccup said as he gave him some of his clothes to wear

"thanks,it'll make it much better if we didn't tell your father everything about me" Geoff said with a laugh

"I guess that's true" hiccup said as he chuckled as well

He left to study some bird while I dressed into my new clothing which consisted of a brown leather vest,blue sleeve shirt,and brown pants,but I kept my shoes.

* * *

 ***Astrid***

I was with stormfly near the beach,we enjoyed the ocean breeze and the warm sand beneath us but I preferred a much more cold climate but I'd do anything for stormfly.

"stormlfy,if you could talk...try to explain what happened earlier,it made toothless really upset" Astrid said as she stroked stormfly's snout

 **"its complicated Astrid,but I can't break the dragons laws" stormfly said softly as Astrid looked at the sunset**

"oh well,lets go back before snotlout finds us" Astrid said with a disgusted tone

 **"I wonder if you ever buried him alive?" Stormfly questioned**

I saddled up and stormfly flew us back to camp,hiccup,Geoff,and fishlegs were talking about some things while the twins and snotlout were trying to wrestle each other.

"hey guys,where's toothless...to think she would've been back by now" Astrid said in worry

"I know,it's not like her to stay gone this long" fishlegs stated

"something might've happened to her,and she might be hurt...let's go look for her" hiccup said in worry but was stopped by snotlout

"hiccup,we are also worried for toothless but the sun is going down and we only brought supplies for us to stay near the water and forest nothing to go searching in the dark and remember no dragons" snoutlout said plainly

I hated to admit it but snotlout was right,it was getting dark and going in the forest at night was crazy especially for Vikings.

"he's right hiccup,we'll look bright and early tomorrow" Astrid said as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder

"alright,let's get ready for some sleep" hiccup said in defeat but in worry

I saw him leave to his tent in worry and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him,but snotlout being right was the least of my problems.


	5. Missing Dragon With A Broken Wing

**Sorry everyone for not updating in a while again,I had so much work to do for school and it's really stressing me out and my English teacher recommended on talking with someone about because I tend to get a temper when I'm stressed so here's the latest chapter enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Drake***

It's been a day since toothless disappeared and everyone was getting ready to look for her but when we were about to leave one of the humans spotted a ship.

 _"Uh...guys,why are our parents coming?" Snotlout said as he spotted a berkian ship_

 _"This isn't good" hiccup said as he saw his dad leading the ship_

 _"Uh...geoff you take the dragons into the forest and we'll handle our parents" Astrid said as she paled when she saw her mom and dad waving hello_

 _"Lets go before they think we're enemies drake" Geoff whispered as hid behind stormfly_

"Well then lets go" hookfang said as he and the others left into the forest then ran for it

We all split into groups to find toothless,Geoff would stay with hookfang and the twins since they would most likely keep him out of harms way and keep me from getting hurt or killed.

"Alright,since stormfly is a tracker class dragon...she can track down toothless in a second" meatlug said as she admired the rocks

"Her scent is faint,a lot of dragons have been here...it's hard to find out which way she went" stormfly said as she looked for clues

 _"Well,if so many dragons have been here,maybe we can use it to our advantage" Drake said which confused meatlug and stormfly_

"I don't follow" strongly said unsure

 _"We find her tracks,or any broken twigs or branches that might lead us to where she has been...old tracks would be apart of nature but new ones would still be visable for us to see" Drake explained clearly_

"You almost sound like hiccup,but it's a good plan" stormfly said with a smile

I smiled and we split up to cover more ground,and hopefully the others have more luck than we do.

* * *

 ***Hookfang***

I was with the most danger prone group in the entire archipelago and I had to save Geoff twice and keep the twins from burning down the forest again.

 ** _"Alright since I can't understand you two-or three...you know because you and your other half share a body" Geoff said sheepishly_**

"Yeah we get,it a lot" barf and belch saw in sync

 ** _"Alright,we should search the northeast area of the forest maybe that's where toothless went" Geoff suggested_**

"At least the northeast doesn't have any cliffs" hookfang said

"But it does have snakes and...eels" barf and belch said with a shudder

"We should try to direct him to the beach on the northwest of the island" hookfang said as he saw Geoff walking away

I growled at Geoff and he thought he was going the wrong way which was perfect now that he won't give away his presence on this island.

* * *

 ***Hiccup***

I saw my dad and everyone else come to shore,I smiled nervously and I forgot that they would be checking up on us every two weeks.

"Hello hiccup,how is everything?" Stoick said with a smile as he saw the tents set up nicely

"Um...well the dragons didn't start a forest fire like last time" hiccup said as everyone stared at the twins

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Ruffnut asked

"I don't know but it's strange" tuffnut said stupidly

Everyone remembered the time the twins tried to Loki us here on the island four months ago before we defeated Viggo and his men.

"Well then,we brought supplies for you and the other teens since you all can't survive on fish for two months" spitelout said with a laugh

"Yeah,thanks dad" snotlout said with a nervous laugh

"You kids are hiding something" astrid's mother said in a suspicious tone

"What us?,no..we just didn't expect you guys since someone didn't tell us anything about this" Astrid said with a glare towards hiccup

"I may have rushed off a bit too early" hiccup said with a nervous chuckle

"Well we will be going the village can't run itself we'll be back in two weeks to give you more supplies" stoick said as he and the others got in the row boats and went back to their ship

I sighed in relief and soon the gang and I waved goodbye to our parents then ran into the forest hoping Geoff didn't get lost.

* * *

 ***Toothless***

I groaned in pain and the moment I opens my eyes,it was still dark but little light came through the hole because of all the trees.

 _"How am I supposed to get out?" Toothless muttered as she looked around_

I tried to stand but my wing couldn't handle being moved and I cried in pain,and laid to rest again.

 _"They'll find me soon" toothless said to herself in exhaustion_

I began to close and my wing cause me way to much pain to even move at all,hopefully my friends will find me soon.

* * *

 ***Drake***

I was looking for tracks that may have been made since yesterday but I found nothing,until I heard cries of pain barley audible to hear from afar but since I was close,it was perfect to hear.

 _"Toothless" Drake muttered_

I walked carefully since I've seen forests like this one,Geoff fell though a hidden sinkhole once but it led through the castles tunnels but it caused us both pain for a month.

 _"Toothless,can you hear me?" Drake said as he found the hole she fell into_

I heard her groan in pain and I flew down carefully and saw her wing tucked carefully beside her.

 _"Toothless,I need you to wake up" Drake said as he nudged her a little_

She started to wake up a little but moving her would cause her pain but it was the only option.

 _"Drake...my...my wing" toothless said with exhaustion_

 _"I know,I'm going to move you carefully but you must help me to do that" Drake said softly_

She nodded and tried to stand,I helped her and she cried out in pain and I saw how bad her wing was,it was broken and dislocated.

 _"I will carry you back to the surface and I'll try not to cause you more pain" Drake said with care_

I put her on my back and I could tell she passed out because her breathing became calm,I flew us out of the hole and landed safely away from that certain part of the forest.

 _"Don't worry the others will be back soon" Drake said as he walked back to the campsite_

I was walking towards the camp until I met hookfang and the twins and of course Geoff.

* * *

 ***Geoff***

I saw drake with toothless on his back and she seemed to be fine for now but we knew that she wasn't since she was on drake's back.

"What happened to her?" Geoff asked in worry

 _"She fell through a sink hole,she has a broken wing and we may have a problem about fixing her wing" Drake said_

"we'll talk on the way back to camp" Geoff said

I walked forward and tripped over a rock and broke my left arm on a tree root which made drake roar in pain since his left paw is now broken.

 **"Really,a simple rock caused him to break his arm" hookfang said in disbelief**

 **"You've got-" barf started**

 **"To be kidding me" belch ended**

 _"Geoff" drake said annoyed_

"Sorry" Geoff said as he winced from grabbing his arm

We left back to camp and found the others there and they sighed in relief when they saw toothless but had worried glances again when they saw us.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said in worry as he ran towards her

"She broke her wing but drake said there was a problem if we try to fix it" Geoff said

Drake explained the problem as me and hookfang gently laid toothless onto the warm sand.

* * *

 **Okay so this is chapter 5 and I'm really sorry for not updating it's not because I don't want it because I have school and many things have started out bad for 2017 since my sisters friend played a mean prank on my friends and a family member of mine died,so things aren't really working out for me so don't give me pity I just want you all to enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Fixing What's Broken

**I know,I've been gone too long and why haven't I updated but I had school and it took up most of my I'm back and don't think I've abdoned this story,I'm still continuing it but I won't be updating at some days okay.**

* * *

 ***Astrid***

I was checking toothless' wing and drake was right it was to injured to fix here,and we had no choice but to ask drake to take toothless to Berk for gobber to give her the proper medical attention she needed.

"I can't do much,if I even do anything...I'll just hurt her more and we don't want that" Astrid said in worry

"then what can we do,if we don't help her there's a chance she may never fly again and I don't know I can help her fly with a wing damaged like this" hiccup said in worry as he gestured to toothless' wing

"I know that's why we need to take toothless to Berk" Astrid said as she saw the expressions on the gangs faces

"Astrid if we go back we'll fail our survival test,and won't become a true Viking" snotlout said

"I know,hear me out" Astrid tried to explain But was cut off by ruffnut and tuffnut

"yeah,and we can't retake it we only have two chances" ruffnut said

"yeah...and convincing Stoick that's a whole other story" tuffnut said

"I know that,but listen-" Astrid said as she was once again interrupted

"and we'll shame our families and won't be able to restore our families honor" fishlegs said as he started to ramble

I got really mad and hiccup stepped back,and I grabbed my axe that was next to my foot and threw it over their heads and it hit the nearest tree that made them stop talking.

"are you done now" Astrid said sternly with a glare as everyone stayed quiet

"good,now I know we can't leave this island for a while but I was hoping that the dragons can take her to Berk" Astrid said as everyone stared at the dragons

 **"what?" The dragons said in sync except for Drake as he realized they were looking at him**

 _"But what happens if they think I'm an enemy" Drake said with worry_

"don't worry you'll be fine,Berk loves discovering new dragons" hiccup said with a smile

 _"not what I meant" Drake said with a frown_

"oh...then I guess you have to earn their trust but don't worry,the other dragons can go with you" Astrid said in a reassuring tone

 _"Alright,but Geoff needs to stay here...I don't think your village will believe he is helping toothless" Drake said as he looked at geoff_

The others nodded in agreement and Geoff stared at us bluntly and rolled his eyes but agreed either.

* * *

 ***Drake***

I was nervous about traveling to toothless' home since I've never met any dragons besides the one the humans were staying at.

"don't worry,you'll be fine" stormfly said

"as long as you don't meet the elder dragon" hookfang said plainly

"hookfang!" Stormfly scolded

 _"why don't I want to meet him" Drake said nervously_

"because he's the ones arranging marriages at Berk but the humans don't know that" hookfang said as he chewed on a logo to sharpen his teeth

 _"good to know" Drake said with a nervous chuckle_

I walked away and I could hear stormfly arguing with hookfang,I saw toothless and luckily she was still asleep but moving her onto my back would be tricky.

 _"okay,Drake let's get toothless to Berk" hiccup said with a hint of worry in his voice_

I nodded and the humans helped me get toothless on my back even though I could hear her breathing become rapid when someone slightly touched her wing.

 _"she'll be safe" Drake said as he carefully flew to the skies along with the other Berk dragons_

We left the island and I noticed some dragons swimming in the water and they looked strange but yet interesting.

 _"what are they doing?" Drake asked stormfly as he gestured to the dragons in the sea with his head_

"oh...they are just patrolling,they're berk's sea patrol" stormfly said as she stared at them

 _"but won't it be hard to fly after they come out the water" Drake asked in confusion_

"no,they're thunderdrums they practically can swim underwater and can breath under there for a certain period of time" stormfly said

 _"this is going to be hard to get used to" Drake muttered_

"don't worry,there's more dragons to learn about at Berk" barf&belch said in sync

I groaned and they all chuckled which made me smile,it's nice to have company that wasn't human for once.

* * *

 ***Skullcrusher***

Its been almost a day when the patrol dragon came back saying that Berk dragon are coming but with a dragon species they've never seen before.

"Don't do anything but stay on alert,we don't know if he is a friend or foe" skullcrusher said as he walked to his human's usual eating place

I left the young patrol dragons,even though I trained them since their teens and I know that someday I'll have to retire but that day won't come for a few years so best make the most of it.

 _"ah,skullcrusher the patrol group said that the teens dragons are coming back with a new dragon...you know how hiccup gets when a new dragons comes" stoick said with a chuckle as he drank his Meade_

"I know,teens these days" skullcrusher murmured as he left his human to eat as he walked over to the feeding mill in Meade hall

I started to eat and stoick was finishing his meal when gobber came in running like a mad man but that wouldn't describe him since I met worse.

 _"stoick,there's a new dragon and it talks!" Gobber said frantically as he was pointing outside making skullcrusher choke on his food_

 _"the day that a dragons talks,I'll stop drinking Meade" stoick said as he stood up and walked over to gobber_

Gobber ran outside with stoick following and I stood there in shock and soon growled at what stupid fool would consider in doing the spell.

"I am going to give a talking to on the dragon that was stupid enough to do the spell" skullcrusher growled as he followed the two humans

The moment I walked outside,I flew over to the forge and saw the strange dragon and he had toothless on his back and she was hurt.

"great,so much for staying quiet Drake" hookfang muttered angrily

 _"sorry" Drake said with a sheepish smile_

"stop talking!" Stormfly and the gang all yelled sternly

"Quiet!" Skullcrusher roared at them all and they obeyed

I landed and walked up to the dragon and he seemed trustworthy and he was also worried,and so was the others.

"skullcrusher,there was accident and toothless got hurt...and it her wing and it's pretty bad" stormfly said softly but with worry

"how bad" skullcrusher said with a hint of worry

"very" stormfly replied

I nodded to grump and he nudge gobber to take a look at toothless,the strange dragon lowered himself so gobber could take a look at her.

 _"it's bad,but in a few hours it should be fixed but she won't be flying for a while" gobbler replied as he tried touching toothless' wing but she hissed in pain_

I was worried and a dragon who can't fly was a dead dragon,and the saying is true,some dragons can't fly naturally but those who can...will become depressed and will die of sadness of not enjoying the freedom of flight and I didn't want that to happen to my adopted daughter.

* * *

 **Yay! New chapter and the ending I know...**

 **What!,**

 **okay in the movie I see skullcrusher as protective and almost a fatherly figure so I wanted to adapt that into my story so until next time.**


	7. Trials Of New Beginnings

**I am so sorry for being gone so long my dear reader but I had school and was so stressed out and I still have a lot to do before my teachers grade my work.**

* * *

 ***Drake***

I was waiting anxiously with the others and seeing her adoptive father scared me a little since he keeps giving me a death glare but he seemed worried as well.

 **"Don't worry drake,I bet she'll be back to her normal self soon" hookfang said trying to believe his words**

 **"Hookfang we don't know th** **at" stormlfy said sternly**

The two started to argue while I waited but soon another human tended to my broken paw which cause me to wince a little but now that the humans know I can talk it would be hard to hide from the elder dragon and their human leader.

 **"So...we should head back to the humans before they get into trouble" barfbelch said in sync**

 **"That's a good plan" hookfang said**

They were about to leave when the humans suddenly landed in front of us while the water dragons flew above us and back towards the ocean.

 **"Ow" the group of teens groaned in pain**

 **"You six have a lot of explaining to do" stoick said sternly**

 **"Oh...hi dad and did we introduce you to Geoff his dragon is the new dragon we found" hiccup said trying to change the subject but failed**

 **"All of you at Meade hall...now" stoick said sternly**

We followed the bigger human towards a strange building and soon he started asking questions to the humans while toothless' father asked us questions.

 **"Who is this, and where did he come from?" Skullcrusher said sternly**

 **"His name is Drake and he came out of a portal when I was out patrolling which caused the weather incident" hookfang explained**

 **"Stormfly" skullcrusher asked as his confusion showed**

 **"He's not wrong, Drake came from another land and it's far off since dragons here know it's not allowed to shar- do the speaking spell" stormfly said covering her mistake**

The strange dragon noticed her mistake but paid no attention to it until Geoff had to go and hit his toe which caused me to stifle a grunt of pain.

 **"What's wrong with him?" Grump asked in his Scottish accent**

 **"Oh...he must've moved his broken paw" meatlug said plainly**

I stayed quiet until the strange human came over to me and he hit Geoff on the head which caused me to shake my head in irritation until another portal opened up which showed another dragon like me and another human.

"See what you've gotten us into!" Drago said in anger

 **"It is not my fault that Lorne keeps his magical things in plain sight and not expect me to touch them" Gareth said**

"And what will your wife to be think once she realizes we are gone" Drago said making Gareth imagine his death

 **"Your right and she'll kill both of us because we left her with your daughter" Gareth said with a smirk**

"Terra,is well behaved with Rhonu and far unlikely to cause trouble" Drago said as he noticed his surroundings

 **"Well behaved my-" Gareth stopped as he saw the dragon glare at him**

I was shocked and I've never seen another dragon like me and the large black dragon looked at me then smiled.

"Your father has told me much about you Drake, he watches from the constellation _Draco" Drago said with a proud voice_

"You knew my father?" Drake asked out of curiosity

"I knew him well, he and the other deceased dragons brought me back to the land of the living to reproduce our kind" Drago said

 **"Now hold everything!,who are you four and what are doing on Berk!" Stoick yelled angrily**

 **"My apologies good sir, I happened to stumble upon magical properties and played with them a little until I caused a portal to open up...twice" Gareth said sheepishly until rhonu landed on top of him along with a little dragon**

 **"Well behaved my arse when I find those two I'm going to kill them" Rhonu said as she fixed her clothing**

The day was getting stranger and I didn't know what was going on because portals keep opening up and a little dragon was being put in line by her father, and nothing could even more stranger.

* * *

 ***Rhonu***

I glared at Gareth and kicked him where his manhood was and he grunted in pain and fell on the ground as he hugged his legs.

"serves you right leaving me with this,no offense drago,terror" Rhonu said angrily

"And how I wish I had protective armor" gareth groaned as he was still on the ground

 **"protective layer" Drago said as he used his tail to prove his point when he used his tail to hit his protective layer**

 **"Father" terra said in disgust (seven year old dragon)**

I looked around and saw strange people but I didn't really care since I left Lorne alone in the castle with a lot of magical properties and I then turned to gareth and smiled a little but threatening.

"Gareth if you don't find a way home...I will personally help you not to be able to make kids" Rhonu threatened making gareth hide his weak spot

"yes ma'am" Gareth said as he finally stood while terra was confused by what rhonu meant

 **"Father what does she mean?" Terra asked in her innocent voice making drago freeze in place**

 **"nothing terra...I will explain when your much, much older" Drago said nervously**

I laughed along with gareth and drago glared at us but we didn't care we just kept laughing and soon more laughter was heard.

"I've hadn't a good laugh in a long time" stoical said as he calmed his breathing

"wait if you all caused the weather incident...how is the village going to know about three new dragon here on Berk?" Hiccup said

"right,now that Berk knows that Drake can talk they'll suspect you two taking and if dragons could cast spells that I would imagine toothless using it first" stoick said as he laughed

"yeah, dad lets go home we need to talk" hiccup said as he and father along with skullcrusher headed home

I looked at the new dragons and the other teens and I was lucky I was an adult because I wouldn't have to be told what to do.

"Gareth so,I believe I'm not the only one that shares a heart with a dragon" Geoff said awkwardly

"you got that right,I have a dragon's heart but the wee lamb was too small to share and passed on" Rhonu explained

"Drago shared his heart with me when I saved his children from being captured as eggs although only one survived" Gareth said gesturing to terra a black-silver dragon

"well we have one house that's empty and you three can use it while your here and hopefully you can find your way back home" Astrid said as she and stormlfy left home

"By that she means you can her spare house that she keeps somewhere in the forest when she goes training for a few days" snotlout said plainly as he picked his ear

I stared at the young boy in disgust but we all left and our dragons helped find this secret house to rest for the night before morning and once we did find I called the bed and immediate fell asleep.

* * *

 ***Drago***

Me and terra along with Drake saw the two humans argue on who gets the other room and soon the bed they fought over had another bed behind a secret compartment.

"these foreigners are very intelligent" terra said as she saw the strange compartment

"indeed...now get some sleep,I'll keep watch" drago said with a smile as terra dozed off beside him

I noticed drake not getting any sleep but stare off into the forest in the direction of village the humans reside.

"what troubles you" drago asked the younger dragon

"oh...I have a friend who is injured and fear she may not fly again" Drake stated in worry

"so a dragoness troubles you,the first stage is complete and the second is beginning...you may not know it yet and nor will she, but you will understand soon" drago said as Drake stared in confusion

"what do you mean?" Drake asked

"I will not tell but if you wish to know wait two months and come back to me with an answer you think is right" Drago said

Drake nodded and he fell asleep once his eyes were shut and I looked at the stars and smiled, knowing Draco noticed his son's dilemma of not knowing the stages of love.

-Morning-

I awoke with terra still sleeping, I smiled and soon I heard wing beats, I looked above me to see a strange dragon before me and she was the colors of fall itself.

"I hope you and the others slept well,The leader of this pack wanted me to show you around Berk to get used to your new surroundings" the mystery dragoness said in a appropriate manner

"I am Drago and this is my daughter terra and the teenager over there is Drake" drago said as he gestured to the two sleeping dragons

"I am Cloudjumper, I don't usually come to Berk since I live in the northern parts of the archipelago" Cloudjumper said with a smile

"Well I hope to see you again soon cloudjumper" Drago said with a smile

She nodded and flew off while I heard the humans awoke from their slumber and they woke up the two young dragons and we all left toward the village.

"so who came to visit us Drago?" Gareth asked as looked at the trees below him

"a dragoness named cloudjumper, she offered to show us around Berk" Drago said as he saw Berk below

"father,the humans...are more nicer than the ones back home" terra observed as she saw humans look at them but them no attention

I noticed this and it is true that humans worship dragons from where we come from but there was many times when me or terra would be hunted for our skins or teeth by some humans. Her observation concerned me and the two humans on my back and knowing this, would she want to leave to go back to a life of solitude and confinement.

"look there's there's hookfang" Drake said as he gestured to red monstrous nightmare

He landed to great his teenage friends while I landed afterwards, the young teens talked while they were als concerned to a unconscious black dragon.

"gobber said it would take a few days for her to wake up but she wakes up after the day she was injured so she would be getting up right about now" hookfang said as everyone heard groaning

"what happened?" Toothless as she shook her head a little as she noticed dragons and humans alike staring at her in shock except for her friends

Soon I felt the ground shake a little and turned my head to see a blonde human on the ground along with a red headed human.

 **"stock?...gobber?" Valka said in concern for friend and husband**

soon a young teenage boy came up to them and happily ran up to the young woman and hugged her tightly.

 **"mom, I thought you weren't coming for another day" hiccup said happily**

 **"I got a message that we had new visitors and new dragons I couldn't help it me and cloudjumper came here before the King could send us on our way" Valka chuckled with a smile**

 **"I guess this runs in the family" hiccup said gesturing to all of him**

They laughed and I noticed terra look at them with an emotion I've never seen her features, and I wish I would never see it but it happened she became saddened by the idea of not having a mother.

* * *

 **So I also made cloudjumper female, and I want to pair dragon with cloudjumper or should I make an oc and pair him with her? I don't know but comment and let me know**


	8. Old Friends to New

**Sorry for the late chapter my fellow readers but my stepdad kept telling me and my sister to study for our drivers test and spent most of my time worrying and dreaming about life experience of driving a car and it scares me because mostly I'm falling off the freeway.**

* * *

 ***Toothless***

I saw stoick and gobber on the ground,hiccup and Valka tried to wake them up but the moment I say another word they would faint again.

"did I miss anything?" Toothless said in confusion

"well, new friends arrived the other day and they're just like me and geoff" Drake explained

"if the elder ever found out about this-" toothless was cut off by a familiar voice

 **"I already did" Eldren the elder said as he walked up to the newcomers**

 **"Eldren, we can explain" stormlfy said quickly but the old thunderpede raised his paw to silence her**

 **"these things are forbidden,if the humans here know of our predicament than we are in danger" Eldren said sternly**

 **"Eldren, judgement will not be handled by you and you as well know this, I will travel back to the ice haven and tell King Bewilder of this predicament" Cloudjumper said sternly**

 **"three-hundred years ago, females learned to keep their tongue when matters as this are discussed" Eldren said making cloudjumper growl at him**

 **"and you should know who speak to Eldren" Cloudjumper said angrily**

 **"and yet I am your superior" Eldren said sternly making cloudjumper scoff at him**

 **"superior yes, my ally never" cloudjumper growled**

Eldren growled and left back to his cave back in Berk's forest,I watched cloudjumper fly off making valka confused for a moment but knew to keep her distance when she's angry.

"I'm sorry about everything,I should've never done that spell" toothless said softly

"I'm sure you king can handle this" Drago replied in a soothing manner

I smiled and soon valka caught my attention when she used a stick to distract which confused me for a second before pushed my wing back in it's socket making me wince in pain.

 _"Alright now,let's see that broken wing of yours" Valka said as she clasped her hands togethe_ r

"Um...father why did she use a stick?,and what's if for?" Terra asked her father

"I'm not sure" drago admitted glancing at the scene before him

 **"oh the stick,yeah that's used when humans and dragons can't stand the pain so healers in this village would knock them out with the stick or distract them" hookfang said plainly**

 **"no it's not,it's used to keep them from screaming in pain" stormy said sternly**

I rolled my eyes and watched the two bicker and if I didn't know any better that acted as if they were brother and sister,soon I felt my wing being wrapped and put in a stilt to keep my bones from shifting.

* * *

 ***Valka***

I admired my handy work and soon I heard my husband and friend groan as they got up from their short nap.

"if you two faint one more time I'll make sure the terrors do their business all over you" Valka said in a stern voice

"it's not our fault, toothless can talk and I'm not actually surprised since hiccup explained this yesterday...I even made a bet with stoick and hiccup on who will-" gobber stopped because of hiccups hand

"well let's not go into detail, so mom how long are you staying for?" Hiccup asked drawing the certain conversation elsewhere

"oh...I'm thinking of staying here for good" Valka said with a small smile

"now we can be a family once again" Stoick said with a smile

I smiled and the dragons seemed to be having their own conversations but soon I got the hint of what bet the boys had going on,I saw one of the peculiar dragons stare at toothless for a long period of time before he got embarrassed and turned away.

'young love,such a powerful thing to hold' valka thought with a smile still on her face

Me and my family went home to have dinner and gobber insisted he cook and I don't know what's wrong with my cooking, hiccup practically enjoys it.

"so what about cooked chicken with some potatoes" gobbler suggested as he walked towards the haddock house

"what a splendid idea,I'll start preparing the food" Valka said happily as she walked ahead of them

"gobber why don't you go help her" hiccup said quietly as he motioned frantically along with stoick to go after the woman

Soon gobber was next to me and once we were inside our house we started cooking and I might say me and gobbler did well for our differences in cooking.

"Now...explain everything in the beginning,hiccup" Stoick said as he ate his food

"well, Geoff and drake were minding their own business when they fell through a magic portal and they found us well toothless found them" Hiccup said as he took a bite of his food

"well, magic I believe since remember when Loki came and turned half our stocks into trees" Gobber said as he took a big chunk of his food into his mouth

"then toothless comes out of the forest with them and drake talked which made the gang a bit shocked then toothless talked and I fainted" Hiccup said as he turned a little red

"well it's happens to the best of us kiddo" gobbler said as he stifled a laugh

"continue son" stoick said as he glared at gobber

"then I find out my dragon is a girl" hiccup was interrupted by his mother

"really hiccup, the entire village knew and you didn't?" Valka said sternly

"well I respect privacy,anyway after we found out dragons can do magic...drake told us he shared his heart with Geoff and it scared our dragons a bit" hiccup admitted

"well dragons keep to themselves hiccup,the thought of sharing a life is unthinkable" valka said as she ate her food

My family ate and laughed when they shared their adventures at the table and soon the day ended and it was time to head off to bed.

* * *

 ***Cloudjumper***

I flew back to the northern regions and I still felt angry of what Eldren said, yes females back then had no say in matters but today was different.

"halt!...state your business" Thundercloud said sternly

"its only me son" Cloudjumper said with a warm smile as she stopped flying to see her son

"oh mother...what brings you back here?" Thundercloud said as he escorted her through the the ice haven

"Berk has some new arrivals and I believe the king needs to know" Cloudjumper said softly

"Arrivals?,can't skullcrusher handle it?" Thundercloud said as he landed beside her

"he is handling a family issue right now dear, there was an accident and his daughter is injured" cloudjumper stated

"toothless?,she hardly ever gets in accidents" thundercloud said as he walked alongside his mother

I chuckled softly as he had a confused expression in his face,he soon bud his farewell and went back to his patrol, his father was brave dragon and risked his life in the battle with the human Drago and seeing the dragon who's name bears the name as well,worried me.

"cloudjumper, I thought you were at Berk?" King Bewilder said as he rose from his place

"your majesty Berk has come across...some new arrivals that came from another realm" cloudjumper explained

"New arrivals?...must be Drago" King Bewilder said as he dove into the water

I was confused on how he knew drago and I flew out of the haven and saw him swimming to Berk.

 ** _'your majesty how do you know whom I speak of?' Cloudjumper thought to her king_**

 ** _'I was in the same circumstance many years ago, he and a few others dragons who bear the language of humans showed me the way back' King Bewilder said plainly_**

I was even more confused and the moment he said that my son appeared next to me along with half of the guard.

"mother why is the king heading towards Berk?" Thundercloud asked he saw the king below him

"it seems that a friend he knew long ago came to Berk" cloudjumper said as she flew alongside him

"well we can't have the alpha be attacked and as well his second in command" thundercloud

I rolled my eyes at him playfully but after a few short hours we arrived at Berk and it seemed the dragons knew of the alpha's arrival. I landed near the village square alongside my son and I caught of drago and his daughter who seems to notice me quickly and ran towards me then stopped in front of me with a smile.

"your very fast, you left and now your back" terra said with a cute smile making cloudjumper giggle a little

"thundercloud this is terra, Drago's daughter and Terra this is thundercloud my son" cloudjumper said softly

"dragons here have peculiar names...do they always travel together?" Terra asked when drago coughed a little allowing his presence to be known

"terra what did I say about wandering off" drago said sternly

"not to do it...but humans here seem nice,they don't attack like the humans back where we come from" terra said bitterly

"we will talk later about this topic terra" drago sighed as she scoffed at him

The sight before me saddened me,a father who will do everything to prevent harm for his young and yet the trust of humans is hard to him to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, guys. I know I'm slow on updates but hear me out. I'm thinking of rewriting the dragon bond. I have grown tired of doing the point of views and I realize they don't sometimes make sense. So bare with me, I will create a new Dragon Bond but will keep the original until I'm done rewriting every chapter. Some chapters will be put together. On wattpad I shall unpublish the story to post the new chapters. Some of my works are mostly published there but I'm trying to publish them on fanfiction when I'm not too busy.


End file.
